Musically Inspired: Lyrically Desired
by Miseryschyld
Summary: A six year relationship between two best friends evolves into something more. Lyric discovers something about himself, via Liam, that not too many people understand. Part One of the "Music Quad" Series
1. First Things First

"**First Things First"(Jimmy & Liam's Place)~(Jimmy Colt, Lyric Brass, Liam Ackland)**

**Jimmy:**

".....the neighbor's got his penis stuck in the window again." He said offhandedly as he sipped his coffee, staring out the window as his friend cooked him breakfast. Not that he ever ATE it, but to appease both the boy and his brother, Jimmy'd do it. According to the two, he was losing too much weight. He insisted it was just the black that slimmed him down, but whatever. Fussy nags.

**Lyric:**

"Again?" Lyric shook his head in dismay as he slid the diced green onion from the cutting board and into the pan. He dropped both the knife and the board into the sink, flipped on the hot water and turned to face Jimmy; his arms resting loosely across his chest as he leaned against the counter and sighed.

"What was his sad excuse this time, and how long was he stuck?" His friend seemed overly tired, lost in thought and all too eager to change the subject on him, yet again. He shook a few loose dreads from his face and tucked them back up into his beanie, still adjusting to the new doo.

**Jimmy:**

Jimmy tilted his head a bit and mulled over the question as he scrubbed a hand through his haphazard dark brown hair."I'd like to think he was trying to air it out on the windowsill after that hooker left, but got excited seeing the doughnut van drive by." Leaning against the wall next to the window, the brunette took another casual sip of his coffee and shrugged."Or he was being a good Samaritan and giving a kindly old friend directions to the nearest thrift shop, but his hands were otherwise occupied by his crocheting, so he directed her with his dick." Glancing back at his friend, he smirked boyishly.

**Lyric:**

Lyric smirked and rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the stove. The last omelet was nearly complete and the biscuits were already cooling on the counter beside him.

"Hey, could you get us out a couple glasses?" He called over his shoulder, flipping the last egg onto the plate. Food cooked and table set, he placed their plates in their respective places on the breakfast bar and slid onto his stool.

"They're all arriving tomorrow." He smiled, taking a tentative bite and changing the subject again. "Rhythm, Tempo and Vivace." Lyric nearly wriggled in his seat with excitement at the prospect of seeing them again. "You wanna stop by once they get settled?

The last time Jimmy had seen any of the boys had been nearly three, if not four, years ago. Surely they had all changed in such a long length of time.

**Jimmy:**

"Yes dear," Jimmy replied in a nasally voice, teasing the boy for the wife-ly situation. Setting down his mug, he grabbed two glasses and took out the mango juice. He preferred the obscure flavors, unlike Liam who leaned more towards traditional. It was always amusing how different twins could be.

Slipping onto his own stool, Jimmy bowed exaggeratedly."Itakamisu. " Digging in eagerly to his omelet, he smiled at his excited friend and put on a wicked smirk."Oh yeah, can't WAIT to see those beauties. I bet they've filled out their A-cups by now..." Rubbing his chest, he pretended to writhe about and moan." Ohhhhh all those sweet little bodies and huge hairdos...ooooh." He knew it annoyed Lyric when he teased him about his looks, which was really the only reason Jimmy did it.

**Lyric:**

He couldn't help but shake his head and laugh at his friend's antics. "Oh please," he chuckled, taking another bite and pointing at his friend with fork in hand. "Say that all you like, but we both know you'd give your left nut to be with any one of them." He took another bite and sipped gratefully at his juice, content with his friend's selection. They always did have the same tastes for the odd and extreme.

"And I'd like to remind you now that no matter how funny you and I think it is to hide Tempo's makeup bag and shit, he doesn't appreciate it." He paused and looked down at this plate, trying desperately to hide his grin. "So make sure you find a better hiding spot this time so it'll take him longer to find it."

**Jimmy:**

Sighing forlornly, Jimmy dropped his chin into his hands and pursed his lips."Oh I WOULD....Of course, I likely _would_ end up nutless if I ever tried to slip into Rhythm's bed.....Again." Spearing a piece of egg, he munched on it and sniggered at the memory. Luckily Tempo didn't run very fast, though he had a mean curve ball. "Hmm...Maybe Liam's porn drawer? Lord knows your brothers wouldn't want to go in THERE....*I* don't even wanna go in there." Finishing his meal, he licked his lips and drunk down the rest of his coffee. "Good job, Lyric my chum, as usual. All the ladies at work will be jealous." Smiling, he rubbed his flat stomach."My tummy's full of Lyric's cooking! Oooh!"

**Lyric:**

"Always the fucker, never the fuck. Ain't that always the way it goes Jimbo?" He sighed, mocking deep despair as he buried his face in his hands. The tick of his watch caught his attention and he suddenly sat ram rod straight and checked his watch.

"Yeah, on that note..." He trailed off, a painful shudder wracking his body at the thought of what evil things might lay in the depths of said drawer. He smiled cheekily at Jimmy and cocked his head to the side. "I shall leave that task to _you_ my friend." He winked good naturedly and cleared his plate with ease.

"I think I shall leave these dishes for your dear old brother. Fucker owes me from that poor excuse of a dinner he blew up in my kitchen last week." His nose wrinkled in displeasure at the memory and he disposed of his dishes in the half full sink. "The stank stay through the weekend."

Turning to face the older boy once more, he wrapped his arms tightly around himself and fought back a yawn. "I'm bored. You should entertain me." With a smirk and a wink, he crossed the linoleum and hopped over the back of the couch like a cowboy over a fencepost. He sprawled out on his back and kicked his feet up over the arm, wiggling his toes at the brunette. "What are your plans for the day? Does it include going shopping?" The flippant thought made his face light up like the morning sun.

"Ooh, can we!" His hands a flutter, he quickly scurried onto his knees to begin the begging ritual. "Oh please , oh please, oh _please_ Jimmy!!" Shopping with Jimmy not only ended with mountains of new things, but the trip itself was always an adventure.

**Liam:**

Liam never liked waking up early, today wouldn't be any different... unless he smelt the glorious aromas of... homemade biscuits?! Liam's eyes shot open as his body ram rodded off the bed. He looked around, where was that smell coming from?! It couldn't be his own kitchen, Jimmy didn't cook. He couldn't even boil water without burning it. Unless... Mama Lyric was here!!

Liam jumped out of bed, not caring if he was just in his SpongeBob boxers and walked to his bathroom. He did his business then walked down the hall. He sniffed the air, his mouth salivating at the thought of eating a good home cooked meal that didn't consist of, pull plastic cover off container and microwave for 3 minutes on high.

He walked into the kitchen and double fisted two biscuits and walked into the living room. He really didn't care if Lyric or Jimmy saw him in just boxers, Jimmy was his brother and well, Lyric was practically family. The three boys were always together and they've known each other just as long. He took a huge bite of one of the biscuits in his hand, and plopped down on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table, "what are you two girls talking about?"

He looked from Jimmy to Lyric then down at his fists full of biscuit and took another bite. He leaned over the coffee table and took the cup of mango juice from Jimmy's hand just as he was about to take a sip and took a gulp. He coughed, not expecting mango juice. He groaned, "mango juice?! It's morning... that means orange juice!" He looked back down at the juice in the cup, shrugging his shoulders and finishing off the rest of the juice in the cup.

**Jimmy:**

Jimmy pouted and sighed,"Oh, I know, right." Shrugging, he took his dishes to the sink and chuckled at Lyric's gift to Liam."Haha, but that was funny though. That salmon was, like, BOOM! I didn't think ceramic cats caught on fire like that..."Walking behind the boy, he leaned a hip against the back of the couch and pushed up the sleeves to his black thermal. Shrugging at his friend's innocent inquiry, Jimmy folded his arms. Just as he was about to reply, the boy's eyes lit up and Jimmy's day clouded over. Groaning, he eyed his best friend and pursed his lips in disgruntlement ."You know, I'd kill for the context of that beg to be in reference to something OTHER than shopping... "

Glancing over as he heard several thumps followed by grunting, Jimmy smirked."I see the Beast has risen..." Watching his twin flop down besides Lyric and steal his juice (haha! that's what he got, the juice stealer _) , he quirked a brow."Lyric wants his sugar daddy to buy him shiny things again. What's a sugar daddy to do?" Leaning over the couch, he toyed with a white strand that had fallen loose of Lyric's beanie. Giving it a playful tug, he kissed the boy's nose fondly and smiled."Since you begged so nicely and gave me spanking material for the next two weeks, we can go shopping."

**Lyric:**

"Well, as soon as I find someone I want to off, then I know who to turn to." He wriggled his eyebrows and lowered his voice to a mock seductive tone. "And let's just say the terms of said arrangement are already written in stone. Now put away your chisel."

Enter Liam in his sad, sad morning attire. Sponge Bob? Really? Was he twelve? Perhaps he could finagle his way into getting both boys to treat his otherwise dreary day. Then again, the boy really had no taste...

Lyric giggled and looked at his closest friend adoringly as he spoke, giggling at his words as he really were a kept woman. He wrinkled his nose at the kiss and shook his head like a wet dog; the beanie slipping off and allowing his coconut scented dreads to spill freely across his shoulders.

"That was too easy a sell. You've got months worth of spank material from me, I'm sure. You're up to something..." He trailed off, narrowing his eyes at his best friend. He sat, and pondered... then shrugged and returned the kiss, pressing his glosses lips over the corner of Jimmy's mouth innocently. "Well, I am not one to complain. Free shit is free shit." He shrugged, collapsing backward and sprawling back down onto the couch. A full ten seconds of silence passed before realization dawned in his eyes. He sat up straight, his mouth gaping.

"Shit no... No, Jimmy, no!" He whimpered. "I don't wanna model the fall men's line at Viccy Secret again for you! Please!?" His head swung to Liam, turning his pleading gaze on his other friend. "Don't let him make me!" He whined, the pathetic whimper in his voice nearly too much to bear.

**Liam:**

Liam sat on the couch, well more like lounged, he was practically laying down on the couch, vertically, as he watched his brother and his younger "brother" bickering and going back and forth. He sat quietly as he nibbled and munched on the remainder of his biscuit, he was too lazy to get up and get another one or the rest of the basket, he was trying to make this measly morsel last.

Shooting up into a sitting position when Jimmy mentioned 2 weeks' worth of spanking material, Liam groaned turning his gaze to Lyric and not his biscuit, "you didn't invite your brothers over did you?! Jimmy's gonna have another bout with carpel tunnel again... not to mention yank over drive." He shook his head with a groan then flopped back to his position on the couch, "you remember what happened last time when just Rhythm showed up... he locked himself in his room for an all day wank a thon" He point his finger at Lyric then Jimmy, "If you do that again... I swear I'm getting a hotel room..." he narrowed his eyes, "I will not suffer ANYMORE!" he raised his finger in the air on the last word and stood up. Over dramatic sometimes, funny as hell... most likely never.

He stormed off to the kitchen to get the carton of orange juice and the basket of biscuits. When he returned he flopped back down on the couch, this time his back was resting against the armrest and his feet firmly planted in Lyric's lap. He opened the container of orange juice and took a long gulp, once his thirst was quenched WITH the proper morning libation, he rolled his eyes at the thought of going to VS, "Lyr, stop whining." he turned to Jimmy, "Jimmy... do you honestly want a mob to start forming outside of Victoria Secret of guys thinking it's hot German girl day again?" He thought about what he said, "wait... I take that back..." He turned to Lyric once more, "stop being a pussy and grow some balls! You're modeling again!"

**Jimmy:**

Simply smirking, Jimmy endured Lyric's rant, but wasn't dissuaded." No good deed goes unpunished." Straightening up, he patted his poor friend's head then shot Liam a quirked brow."Another marathon means you'd shack up at a hotel room? Well then! If THATS all it takes..."Grinning, he gave Lyric a hug and nuzzled his cheek, cementing his fate."I can't wait! This fall's theme is Victorian Goth." Straightening up, he spanked Liam's ass as he passed before heading into his bedroom to get ready.

Throwing on some dark wash jeans, black Docs and a pin-striped dress shirt over his black thermal, Jimmy ran some gel through his hair, making it more chaotic. Considering his scruffy image in the mirror, he shrugged and headed back out to the femmy pair."Alright, all set," he announced and batted Liam's feet off of Lyric's lap, just to replace them with himself. It looked odd to see, but Jimmy liked odd. "So we taking my car or Li's car?" It was unspoken that Lyric's car wasn't an option, simply because it involved Lyric DRIVING. And no one was THAT much of a thrill seeker.

**Lyric:**

Lyric's eyes widened and his mouth dropped in shock. Even as Jimmy nuzzled him and tore out of the room to ready himself screaming something about Victorians, his expression never faltered. He stared at Liam, dumbstruck for some time before swatting at his leg.

"You asshole! How could you betray me like that!?" He hissed, though his tone was playful. He scowled and crossed his arms, refusing to look back at the boy beside him on the couch. Too caught up in his pouting, he didn't noticed Jimmy had returned until he felt his weight drop into his lap.

"Ooph!" He gasped, sucking in a breath. "Jesus Jim, warn a guy." He shoved his hand down his tight pants beneath his friend's ass and readjusted himself. "Man," He winched before sighing with relief and retrieving his hand. "Remind me not to point due north when you're around. You damn near snapped it off." He pushed himself a bit more upright before wrapping his arms around his friend and looking up at him through his thick, dark lashes.

"Well, I _did_ cook breakfast. I wanna drive. Pleeeeeease liebchen?

**Liam:**

Liam narrowed his eyes at Jimmy, "In that case... I'm just going to buy earplugs... I don't need you running amuck around the house wanking off in every single room!" He licked his thumb then pressed it into the basket of crumbs, no crumb goes untouched when Liam is around!

He grumbled when Jimmy came back and moved his feet off the boy's lap, "jerk wad." he got up, "I guess it's my turn to get ready..." he stretched and scratched at his happy trail. He placed the empty basket on top of Jimmy's head, "Good biscuits Lyr... needed some jam though."

He poked around the clothes on the floor, they were clean... right? If they didn't smell they were clean. As he picked up a shirt and brought it remotely near his face, Liam gagged. Okay, that shirt wasn't clean! He threw it out in the hall, Lyric would probably pick it up and wash the clothes. He was very anal retentive and would do it eventually.

He grabbed a pair of faded denim low rise jeans and a faded black vintage AC/DC t-shirt. The jeans hung low on his hips, showing off just a hint of his boxers, yes he changed them! They were black silk boxers, SpongeBob and the other cartoon character ones were just to sleep in. He slipped his feet into a dark tan old fringed flip flops. He left his hair as is, he didn't care that much about appearances like Jimmy did.

He walked back out to the living room and noticed how the two boys were rather, "friendly" with each other, "get a bloody room. I don't need to see any snogging, especially when I'm not involved." He slapped Jimmy then Lyric upside the head. He slapped Jimmy upside the head for being just a wanker and well Lyric for ever thinking of driving the two twins and himself to the mall!

**Jimmy:**

Snickering at the pain he'd unwittingly caused his friend, Jimmy wiggled about for a few seconds before physical harm would befall him from an enraged and uncomfortable Lyric. "You'd enjoy every second, trust me." Smirking, he tugged at Lyric's dreads again and pressed their foreheads together, smiling sweetly."Oh my dear, sweet best friend.....Of COURSE fuck no." Nodding, he patted Lyric's cheek playfully and was about to make another remark when his head suddenly hurt. Crying out, he rubbed the injury and pouted."The hell Li! That's precious cargo! " Jumping to his feet, he scuttled to the mirror and checked the state of his hair, musing and rumpling until it was perfectly messy again. Turning around, he glared."You are SO lucky..."

Grabbing his keys and wallet out of an empty planter by the door, Jimmy pushed on his sunglasses and headed out the door."Come ladies! "

**Lyric:**

His cock twitching and his head pounding, Lyric rolled off the couch and onto the floor: his ass toward the sky.

"MMmkf undn mizki!" He cried, his face muffled in the carpet. Slowly, he raised his head and glared at the twins, his thoughts still tumbling around in his friend from Liam's strike. "Pain, pleasure... You two wreak havoc on the human body, you know that?" He sighed, defeated as he pushed himself off the carpet and sulked back into the kitchen to grab his things.

His satchel in hand, he snagged his beanie off the couch where it had fallen and slid it back over his scalp, adjusting his locks in the mirror before following Jimmy out the door.

"Go fuck yourself, _James_. Lord knows no one is going to do it for you." He scoffed, rolling his eyes and taking the apartment steps two at a time. Booty bumping Jimmy out of the way, he slid through the slightly open door and made a break for the car.

"Shot gun!!"

**Jimmy:**

Jimmy laughed at his friend's state and trotted down the steps, leaving the locking up to Liam. Glaring heatedly as Lyric passed, he twitched at being called 'James' and fought back the impulse to shove the boy down the rest of the stairs. Pursing his lips, he followed behind his friend at a much less enthusiastic pace. He wasn't much for shopping, usually HATING malls and anything in the mall category. But the prospect of wrangling Lyric into some lacy unmentionables, maybe taking a picture or two on his cell, was more than enough motivation.

Climbing into his black _Cadillac SRX_, Jimmy waited for the boys to finish battling over the front seat as he plugged in his iPod, browsing for a playlist that tickled his fancy.

**Liam:**

Liam watched as the two boys enthusiastically bounded to the car. He never met anyone more enthusiastic about shopping then Lyric and Jimmy. He grabbed his wallet and shoved it into his back pocket. He locked up their apartment and walked to the car.

He rolled his eyes at Lyric's 'shot gun' shouting. He should know better. Liam always got the front seat. He stood by the front door, staring down Lyric, his arms crossed over his chest. He cleared his throat and motioned to the back seat.

He smirked proudly to himself as Lyric frowned and whined then moved to the back seat. It was too easy. He put his seatbelt on just as Lyric shut his door and Jimmy peeled out of the parking lot, heading towards the mall.


	2. Hindsight Is 2020

"**Hindsight Is 20/20"(White Oaks Mall)~(Jimmy Colt, Lyric Brass, Liam Ackland)**

_All __underlined__ text is GERMAN_

**Lyric:**

What a fool he'd been to agree to something as absurd as this. Granted, Victoria Secret would have been _much_ worse, but still...

_Intimate Wholesalers_ looked like an adult toy store from the outside, and the inside itself wasn't much better. Various mannequins were posed to display the clothing, each one in their own erotic yet provocative pose. Lyric found it had to be turned on by such a display that displayed everything but a face, or in some cases, a head. If anything, it crept him out.

Even so, there he stood sans his street clothes in the dressing room while Liam and Jimmy waited outside, camera phones ready he was sure. Liam was so dead...

"Fucking hell!" he cursed loudly. "Zippers are not designed to be that close to my junk!" He shrieked. "I just damn near clipped the tip!" Grumbling loudly and slamming things against the wall in frustrated anger, minutes passed before things finally fell silent.

"You guys had better fucking enjoy this.._._" He spat, finally stepping from behind the curtain and into full view, his tattoos fully visible.

**Liam:**

Intimate Wholesalers was always a place the three boys ended up going when they were bored and didn't have anything else to do. Liam and Jimmy would always find the most ridiculous outfit for Lyric to put on for their enjoyment, today wasn't any different. The worker behind the counter even knew them as regulars.

Liam walked around the store, looking at the 'new release' rack of DVDs, his stash was getting old. Not seeing anything he liked, he walked over to where Jimmy was picking out an outfit for Lyric. He snickered and nodded in agreement as Jimmy held up the lingerie.

He gave Lyric the 'do it now' stare like he usually did to get his way when Lyric whined and bitched about not wanting to wear it. Their relationship was so messed up, Jimmy was like the understanding mom while Liam was the stern father.

While waiting for Lyric to put his outfit on, Liam was looking through old embarrassing photos of Lyric on his phone. He held up a picture of Lyric in a leather zippered face mask with a gag ball and Jimmy standing behind him with a leather paddle, showing Jimmy, "that was a fun time." He shook his head with a chuckle.

"I need to learn German... I'm sure he's cursing us out right now..." he spoke in a monotonous tone as he continued to scroll through his picture album.

**Jimmy:**

Examining a fold out poster of Mr. July, Jimmy tilted his head and nodded, replying in the same bored voice."Yeah. We should. But its funnier when we don't know what he's saying. WHOA, look at that scaling." Whistling lowly, he pulled the magazine away from him, taking in the full view. Hearing the curtain, excited green eyes looked up and a squeal escaped him. Holding up his phone, he hit 'record movie file' and grinned, "WOO! Looking good, Lyr! Every inch of ya!" Laughing, he eyed the boy up and down, taking his time in doing so. "It really is a crime how smoking hot you are. I hope women all around the world APPRECIATE the sacrifice me and Liam make every day."

**Lyric:**

Lyric blushed deeply and ducked his head, hiding behind his long locks. As much as he played the part of the modest individual, Lyric rather enjoyed the mass attention he received from the twins. It was a high, the way they fawned over him; treating him like he was some kind of ethereal angel come to life.

A severe self esteem and ego boost.

Batting his eyes shyly, he peeked out from behind the ropes of hair and smirked before suddenly dropping the modest exterior and striking a sensuous pose. Those boys had better reward him with a massive shopping expedition after this.

Being the eye candy was never an easy task.

Slowly turning, he ran his long, manicured fingers down his sides until he gripped his hips, then bent over and grabbed the wall; looking behind him at the two with heavily lidded eyes as two clicked away at their phones..

"Will that do?" He asked, smirking fully before he spun back around and rested again the wall, his arms tight across his chest. "Have I earned my keep yet again Mr. and Mr. Hefner?"

**Jimmy:**

Luckily he bought that extra memory card, and it sure was coming in handy. He had enough pictures for a YEAR'S worth of spanking. Licking his lips, Jimmy grinned at his best friend. Lyric really was a good sport, even though Jimmy knew very well that the boy loved the attention. He'd never call him on it, though. That might put a damper on the fun.

Once the photo session was over, Jimmy flipped through the bevy of photos on his cell and chuckled, "I'd say so....For now." Flipping his phone closed, he pocketed it and stepped up to the cheeky boy. Tugging at the zipper on the bottoms, he toyed with it as he glanced up at his friend through soot-black lashes."This outfit is kinda growing on me. You should invest in leather and zippers."

**Lyric:**

"You know Jimmy, after all the times you've made me do this I must say... the look _is_ kinda growing on me." Lyric smiled coyly, his arms snaking behind his lower back and clasping together; arching his groin even closer to Jim's wandering hand. His bulge brushed against the boy's fingers and he chuckled lowly before raising an eyebrow at his friend and slowly turning away to duck back into the safety of the dressing room.

God he loved fucking with his friend's head, only, as Lyric slid the curtain closed and cut himself off from their view, he couldn't help wondering how much of it was actual harmless teasing, and how much was _actual_ flirtation.

Wait... Where the fuck did _that_ though come from?

Lyric paused, the bottoms hanging halfway down his thighs as he gazed into the mirror at his nude reflection in confusion. Had he really just thought that? All this time, in his own confusing little way, had he really been _flirting_ with Jimmy? Lyric swallowed hard, his adams apple bobbing harshly in the mirror as if nodding the answer to him.

"Shit.. no no no.." He did _not_ have a crush on Jimmy! Fuck, they'd been friends for going on eleven years now!

And Lyric didn't even like boys! He should know, Jimmy had been trying to convert him for years.

Shaking the thought away as a random, rogue thought, he quickly donned the last outfit the twins had chosen and stepped back through the curtain.

"And this one?"

**Jimmy:**

Laughing at Lyric 's reply, Jimmy was thrown off guard by the boy's shift in position. Flushing slightly, he stared as the boy coyly retreated back behind the curtain. Rubbing the back of his head, he glanced over at Liam, wondering if he'd seen the reaction too or if it had all been in Jimmy's crazy imagination. Maybe the breakup with Patrick was doing things to his brain, unhinging his sanity.

Liam shrugged at him, probably assuming the same thing he had.

Shaking his head and writing off the entire thing as his desperate sex drive needing attention, Jimmy leaned against the wall besides the curtain. Looking up as Lyric came strolling back through, Jimmy coughed to cover up his shock and quickly snapped off a few pictures before he headed for the register." Ok, next stop--PacSun. I need new jeans now."

Liam chuckled and clapped his twin on the back, following behind."Soiled your pants, huh! Papa's proud, little Lyric."

**Lyric:**

Lyric giggled, covering his mouth to silence his delight at their reactions. As the boys began to walk toward the register, he called out, "Wait liebchen." and ducked quickly back into the dressing room. Moments later, the first outfit came flying through the curtain, first one piece then the other, landing at Jimmy's feet. Lyric's head poked out, his grin mischievous.

"Consider those my first purchase." He paused, sticking looking over his shoulder for a moment to fiddle with something, then threw the tag for his current garb to his friends as well. "And this. Tempo might like it."

Disappearing back behind the curtain, he leaned against the wall and shut his eyes, willing his quickening pulse to slow to a normal lull. Lyric had always been a flirt and no one had been spared sans his two closest friends.

Until now.

"Cool it down, my love. You're just lacking a proper snooze and sweets. Your mind isn't functioning right. It'll pass." His eyes fluttered open and he was once again greeted by his reflection. It stared back at him, judging him, criticizing him. What the fuck did Mr. Shiny reflection guy know? Nothing.

But as he stripped himself and returned to his own, comfortable clothing, he began to second guess himself.

"You guys ready?" Lyric slipped his dreads back into place beneath his beanie as he approached his friends at the counter. His hands slid to his waist, resting on his hips as he stopped by the candy display. He chose a pack of skittles and tossed it to the casher, who barely caught it. "Those too."

**Jimmy:**

Rather surprised when kinky lingerie came flying at his feet, Jimmy bent over to scoop up the items."You WANT them??" Figuring the boy was just being a shameless tease, he shrugged and dropped the pieces on the counter. Chuckling as a tag came whizzing out at them, too, he had Liam pick it up this time. Leaning against the counter as the cashier rung up their purchases, Jimmy smirked as Lyric strode out and added Skittles to the mix. "Hitting the sugar hard a bit early this morning, eh?"

Taking the bag, he led the way out of the store with a wry grin, unaware of the turmoil his friend's thoughts were in at the moment.

**Jimmy:**

Jimmy grinned at the response that was met when faced with the true horror that was--The Gap. He loved needling Lyric like this. Jimmy shopped at the name brand stores, only because they suited a managerial position. Otherwise he was all for boots and cargo pants with a thousand belts and buckles. Pulling a gift card for Sweet Shoppe Co., the biggest candy store in the mall, he fanned it front of Lyric's face." Whhhhhho's a good boy? Whhhhhho loves the Gap?"

**Lyric:**

Lyric's eyes narrowed dangerously, nearly shooting daggers at the shorter brunette before he reached out and angrily snatched the gift card from his dangling finger tips.

"You fucking planned this, didn't you?" He growled, shoving the card into his tight, back jeans pocket and crossing his arms tightly over his chest. "What do I have to do?" Damn fucking asshole, knowing his only fucking weakness. But to stoop so low as to use it for his own sick pleasures like this?

Was he really surprised at that?

...not really.

Lyric turned in a huff once more, standing between his two friends as he leered up at large, overly exaggerated sign. He detested this place and anyone who shopped here sans Jimmy. At least Jimmy had a legitimate excuse and only wore their pathetic attempts at fashion treads during working hours. Lyric tried his best to avoid his friend's place of employment at whatever costs to spare himself the disappointment of seeing him dressed up like a corporate America/college Frat house inhabitant wannabe.

"And, why are you so cruel to me? Really?" he glanced down at his friend and sighed, wondering why he would want to torment him so.

**Jimmy:**

Slinging his arm around the boy's shoulders, Jimmy chuckled while simultaneously offering sympathy. Sort of." Awwww, because! Who wouldn't want to see that sweet face all scrunched up with a scowl?" Poking Lyric's cheek, he grinned and kissed the boy's temple as he hauled the boy into the store.

"You're not a nice person, Jim," Liam remarked as he returned from purchasing a Cinnabon. He loved him some Cinnabon.

"Psh, as if that's some deep dark government secret." Jimmy replied and guided his grumpy friend over to a rack full of tight jeans. GIRLS tight jeans. Plucking a pair, he pressed them against Lyric's hips, pretending to mull it over."Hmmm...perhaps too loose."

Liam laughed as he licked cream from his fingers, "I agree. TOO too loose."

Jimmy nodded and went to choose another pair, "Its obscene how loose these pants are. What're they selling to? Hoodlums?" Cooing at Lyric, he smiled as he pinched his cheek."Well our baby's not a hoodlum! "

**Lyric:**

Lyric rolled his eyes and shrugged off Jimmy's arm while simultaneously taking a step back from the horrid jeans. "Don't let that shit touch my skin." he grimaced, wiping at his jeans hurriedly as if to remove some kind of hazardous material. "I work hard on my appearance thank you very much and I don't want that trash to bleed its chemicals into me. It could leave me barren and wrinkly and honestly," he sighed, meeting Jimmy's eyes again. "who would want to see _that_ in leather and chains?" He motioned toward the bag hanging from Jimmy's wrist and raised an eyebrow.

"Which, by the way, I fully intend on wearing tonight _simply_ because I can." He reached for the bag, careful to avoid the denim material dangling limply from the hanger in his friend's other hand.

"Can I help you find something?" Lyric looked to their tiny group's right to see a bleached blond, large chested, too tanned sales 'woman' looking at them with harsh skepticism. Lyric pulled on a matching tight lipped smile and snatched the hanger from Jimmy, holding it toward her between his thumb and index finger.

"Yes. Do you have something a little less trashy? Say, more Julia Roberts and less Tara Reed? I mean, I may be a street walker, but even I have more class than this shit you're peddling."

**Jimmy:**

Jimmy could barely fight back his boredom as Lyric went on his usual tirade. Wiggling a finger in his ear, he picked at a few rhinestones on the jeans, blinking as one popped off. Stuffing it in Liam's pocket, he whistled innocently. Glancing up as the sales lady came by, Jimmy coughed a bit at being assaulted by her perfume. Snorting at Lyric's sassy remark, he grinned boyishly at the offended woman. "Yeah. Hey, did you buy your outfit here?"

The woman folded her arms and nodded.

Jimmy smirked and took the hanger from Lyric, hanging them back up."Oh. Never mind then." Guiding his friend and brother back out of the store, he pressed a big sloppy kiss on Lyric's cheek."And THATS why I love dragging you in stores like that. You're just too fun to watch tear into the sales girls." Stealing a bite from Liam's roll, he sucked on his finger."To make up for it, you get to choose the stores from now on."

**Lyric:**

Lyric perked up immediately upon exiting the store, his already broad smile widening even more at Jimmy's chaste, albeit moist, kiss.

"Sweeeet!" He twittered, tapping the pads of his fingers together in a Dr. Evil like motion. "What to do where to go..." He trailed off, biting his lip as he looked around for a good idea. As much as he wanted to torture his best friend right back for subjecting him to such a heinous place, he knew all too well that he and Jimmy's tastes were so much alike that any place he chose, Jimmy would be inclined to enjoy anyhow.

Hot Topic? Too overdone? Spencer's? Too generic. So where to?

"How about... Ooo, Gadzooks! I haven't been there in _forever_! Maybe they got another shipment of those boots I've been wanting!" He swooned, spinning around and walking backwards in front of his friends. "I'll even let you pick me out some jewelry." he winked, smirking.

**Jimmy:**

Jimmy laughed and nodded, "Alright. Gadzooks sounds bearable enough, but if I get mauled by another group of tweens, I'm placing YOU personally responsible. " Trying to steal another bit of bun from his twin, he pouted at the boy smacked his hand away. A war broke out. Not because Jimmy particularly WANTED the cinnamon roll, but because Liam wasn't letting him have any. Whining, he ended up in a headlock, holding the box at arm's length as Liam tried to reach it. Yeah, poor Lyric.

**Lyric:**

"Oh, thanks!" Lyric laughed, snatching the box and running ahead a few feet before slowing his pace and lifting the lid. Though already half gone, it still oozed icing and smelled heavenly. He lifted the sticky bun from the clutches of its container and brought it to his lips, turning back around once again to smile at two duo as he helped himself to a rather large bite.

The icing strung from the bun to his lip and he licked the white substance away with ease before setting it back in the box and sucking on his fingers diligently. "Mmm, not bad." Liam and Jimmy made not a noise and Lyric looked at them curiously as they stared blankly at him.

"...what?"

**Jimmy:**

Staring, Jimmy groaned with pain and was thankfully released from Liam's elbow to lean against his shoulder."Oh geez...crap, now I REALLY need new jeans. " Waddling carefully away, he adjusted himself and grimaced. Scowling as he passed the oblivious boy, he snatched away the box and huffed."No more icing for you. EVER." As he made to walk past, he had a second thought, and stepped backwards. Grabbing Lyric's chin, he leaned in and flickered his tongue against the corner of the boy's mouth, licking up the morsel of sweetness.

**Lyric:**

"_Oh geez...crap, now I REALLY need new jeans. No more icing for you. EVER."_

Lyric's brow furrowed in confusion, his jaw dropping in surprise as Jimmy snatched the box from his hand and stalked away.

"...huh?" It wasn't until Jimmy doubled back and leaned in to him did his mind even begin to wrap around what was happening. Jimmy's tongue slid with a quickness against the corner of Lyric's mouth and on instinct, Lyric pressed his lips softly against the brunette's.

It was a case of miscommunication between Lyric's body and brain and his eyes quickly widened, embarrassed and surprised at his own actions.

"Shit..."

**Liam:**

Liam really hated going anywhere with those two. They were always so flirtatious with each other. It was rather sickening really, it was a wonder he was even able to keep down his Cinnabun. Too late, as he watched Jimmy practically eat Lyric's face. He rolled his eyes, "you two..." he waved his hand dismissively, "I'm going somewhere else..." He felt nauseous now, not to mention he didn't even get to really enjoy his cinnamon roll!

He turned on his heels starting to walk off in the opposite direction. Sometimes he wondered about Lyric and his sexuality, but lately it he had been questioning his friend's sexuality a lot. And then there was Jimmy... he just flirted... a lot. When those two were together it just made Liam feel rather uncomfortable and a third wheel, considering he wasn't used to being so overly flirtatious or even remotely flirtatious. He was just... Liam. He kept his feelings to himself and that was it.

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the corridor, shuffling his feet as he listened to Lyric and Jimmy whine for him to go back to them.

**Jimmy:**

Shit indeed. Blinking in shock, Jimmy went rigid as those petal-soft lips stayed close enough he could feel Lyric's breath ghost over his mouth. Shivering, he pulled away and coughed to cover up his blush. Rubbing the back of his neck, which he realized was burning, he looked away." Um...uh...." Spotting Liam walk off in a huff, he shot Lyric a forced smile and smacked his arm." Way to go! Now we know what to do when we REALLY wanna annoy the hell out of him." His laugh was hollow, even he knew it, but so many strange things were going on inside of him he couldn't remember how to act like himself.

Trotting to catch up with his twin, Jimmy sought out the boy's hand, desperately needing that comfort and stability. Whether Liam wanted to give it was another matter...

**Lyric:**

_'Way to go Lyric, score one for you...'_ He thought bitterly, grumbling as his actions quickly sunk in. Jimmy made a lame crack at a joke as Liam stomped off before chasing after him.

"Fuck..." He ran his hands over his face, trying to regain his composure before chasing after the duo to rectify his mistake.

Swallowing hard, he followed suit and quickly caught up to them, throwing his arm over Liam's shoulder and pulling him into an awkwardly positioned hug.

"Aw, whatsa matter, Lili? We gross you out?" He giggled and fluttered his eyes before making a kissy face at the older lad. "Oh come on." He rolled his eyes at the boy's stiff posture and nudged his hip with his own. "He caught me off guard. It was instinct. Didn't mean nothing."

_'...did it?'_

"You just jealous that you missed out on some Lyrical love?"

**Liam:**

Liam continued walking to the food court, he'd make some excuse up that he was hungry and didn't want to "interrupt" them, considering they'd been flirting with each other since the moment he woke up!

He gently took Jimmy's hand when he felt his brother's hand in his. He knew Jimmy and how he needed to be comforted in awkward situations, like this one now. Even the smallest of touches usually calmed Jimmy down. He glanced at Jimmy then back infront of him as he continued walking.

He groaned and stumbled sideways when Lyric bounded over to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. He looked at Lyric, rolling his eyes, "I'd rather not throw up my half a cinnabon I was able to eat before you two took it then started making out with each other over the icing. So sorry for interupting your sex-capades but I'm going to go to the food court without being nauseated by pda."

**Jimmy:**

During his brother's tirade, Jimmy kept a playful smile on his face, though his stomach ached in knots. What was Liam so upset about? It wasn't like they'd never teased eachother before. Lyric was a flirt and Jimmy was shameless, it was inevitable that it would all lead to a smooch here or there. Squeezing Liam's hand, he carefully hid the frown. "I'll buy you another one, ok? And a whole plate of Atomic wings from Wingstop. " Pouting cutely, he leaned in and kissed his brother's cheek. All the while, he tried to convince himself that he wasn't hurt by Lyric's words. _It was instinct. Didn't mean nothing._

**Lyric:**

"There were no sex-capades." he laughed, glancing at Jimmy over Liam's shoulder as he too tried to speak some sense into the lad between them. "Hey, at least you weren't there the night we really got into it. Remember that night, Jay?" He beamed giddily, making things up as he went along.

"The whipped cream and the chocolate sauce. Oh! And the cherries! Those things sure do fit into some interesting areas..." He smirked, stepping in front of the two to halt Liam's progress toward the food court.

Smiles all gone, his face was stern and serious.

"Would you just knock it off, Liam? It's not like he bent me over the railing and popped my actual ass cherry." He scoffed, biting back a laugh. "It was a simple miscommunication between my mind and my lips. T'won't happen again." He vowed, raising three fingers then two... then one... "Wait, is it two or three for Boy scouts?"

**Liam:**

Liam sighed softly. He glanced at Jimmy, "don't worry about the food... it doesn't matter..." What did matter was, Liam knew he would never be that open with his sexuality or that he'd feel that comfortable to even be flirtacious with a guy or a girl. He was just not the emotional type.

He groaned when Lyric began to tease and comment about Jimmy and Lyric going at it back at the house, "Shut up! I don't want to hear about it or even if your joking!" He let go of Jimmy's hand and tried walking away but was stopped when Lyric walked in front of him. He sighed and shook his head, "fine whatever..."

**Jimmy:**

Having his hand let go of was the first sign Liam was serious about this. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Jimmy bit his lip, unable to hide his discomfort. He was ridiculously dependent on his brother's opinion. So if Liam rejected the idea of maybe Jimmy and Lyric messing around, then it would never happen again. "Come on Li..."

**Lyric:**

Lyric allowed the duo to pass and followed slowly after, shoving his hands into his jeans pocket. So much for having any fun today. Was what he'd done _really_ that bad? It wasn't like he grabbed the back of Jimmy's head and gave him a full on lip lock then and there. It wasn't as if it'd been planned and it certainly wasn't as if they're bolted Liam to the floor.

So why was Liam acting like such a douche?

He and Jimmy constantly flirted. Hell, all three of them did (not between the twins though. Ew?). So, why was today any different? Heck, he'd kissed Jimmy on the side of his mouth just before they'd left to come _here_.

So what the fuck was up Liam's ass?

Rather than whittle away at what few brains cells the poor boy had left, he decided to leave the role of therapist up to James and continued walking quietly behind the twins; his confidence, and his pride, hurt.

**Liam:**

Liam sighed softly and glanced from Jimmy to Lyric. He didn't really mean to blow up at them, he just, he didn't even know why he blew up. He just did. He stopped walking and looked between the two, "look... I didn't mean to throw a shit fit... I'm gonna just grab a book and go to the food court. I'm not really in the mood for shopping," he really never was. He only did it out of necessity but then again, at times the gay came out and he went fashion wild. It really depended on the mood he was in. Today, wasn't one of those days. "Go have fun, I'll meet up with ya later... okay?"

**Jimmy:**

Biting his lip, Jimmy nodded, knowing when to push Liam and when to give him his space. This was one of those 'space' instances. Rubbing the boy's arm, he stepped back and offered a small smile."Have fun. Think of me when you suck your Orange Julius." Smirking a bit, he leaned over to peck the boy's cheek before turning to Lyric."Come on, lets get you those boots." Jerking his head in the direction of Gadzooks, he continued walking.

**Lyric:**

Lyric stood frozen, looking back and forth between both friends; torn in both directions.

He _really_ wanted those boots and _really_ wanted to continue on as if nothing had happened. But obviously, Liam wasn't about to just let it go so easily.

At the same time, he wanted to hang back. Leaving Li around just didn't seem like an option. It didn't set well in his gut an it left him feeling like an ass.

Looking back forth between the two, he whined in frustration before finally just sitting down in the middle of the walkway, crossing his legs one under the other and resting his chin in his hand.

"Nuh uh. I'm not going anywhere, or doing anything, until we all get back on track. This is just _way_ too weird." he let out an awkward laugh and shook his head. He wasn't budging.

**Liam:**

Liam watched as Jimmy pulled back, he could have sworn Jimmy would insist on going with him, he always did. He gave his brother a small glimpse of a side smile, "heh... yea.. you know how I love those things.." he shoved his hands in his pockets. He really didn't want to be alone, he never did. He hated being alone; being alone was just to lonely.

He knew he had really hurt his brother's feelings, something he hated doing because it not only hurt his brother, it hurt himself. "Aaw Jim... come on..." he sighed when he saw Jimmy walking away then when Lyric began having a hissy fit right in the middle of the corridor.

He ran his fingers through his hair with a groan, "how... how about we all grab a bite to eat at Champs... my treat... you can get the mini tacos Jimmy... and Lyric... you... you can get a hot chocolate fudge sundae... whatever you two want... we'll order..." He gave a nervous smile, he didn't like when there was ever an awkward moment between friends and he knew this was all his fault, "then we can go to Gadzooks and you two can try on all the shoes you want 'till your heart's content... yea... sound good?"

**Jimmy:**

Glancing behind him as Lyric had a toddler moment, Jimmy couldn't help but laugh. At Liam's nervous, albeit sweet, suggestion, he grinned and bounced back over. Hugging Liam's arm, he planted a happy kiss on the boy's cheek, nuzzling his stubble."Ohh Li-babe...you had me at tacos."

**Lyric:**

Lyric rolled his eyes, pushing himself up off the floor and folding his arms across his chest. He shook his head at the two, hip cocked to one side as he spoke.

"You two are you taco fetishes." he clicked his tongue and took a step forward. "Have I mentioned how odd it is for two gay men to have such an obsession with _tacos_? Yeesh, let the lesbians have _something_!" He chided, snickering as he walked passed in search of something good, Liam's treat, at the food court.

**Liam:**

Liam chuckled as Jimmy stopped cold in his tracks as he spoke the word 'ta' he didn't even get the entire word out, Jimmy already knew he was going to say 'tacos.' He looked at Jimmy, "happy...?" he laughed, knowing the answer already.

He looked at Lyric and rolled his head, "it's not me who's obsessed with tacos, I'm just inlove with mexicana in general." he licked his lips. He walked with Jimmy on his side and Lyric in front of him looking for a place to eat.

If Liam had to pay for them, he was choosing where they were going to eat! He let Lyric walk off, chuckling as he opened the door to Champs and let Jimmy walk in first. Lyric would find out, eventually, that the twins are missing.

**Jimmy:**

Sniggering, Jimmy hung on his brother's arm, liking his place there. He relished in the attention it got from gawking passersby. Laughing as Liam steered them into Champs, he whistled loudly to gain Lyric's attention, feeling bad for the boy."Aw Li, you're so mean to our ickle Lyrikins."

**Lyric:**

Lyric came trotting back sheepishly, his face flushed. "You dick." He threw at the eldest boy, wolloping the back of his head for good measure as he squeezed past. "See if I ever parade around in negligee for you two again."

He humphed past and tore to the front counter, snagging a mint from the bowl up front.

"So.. what's the best thing in here for an instant heart attack? Aside from the sallmonilla?"

**Liam:**

Liam rolled his eyes as he watched the two boys, sometimes he felt like the parent with his two wild, rambuncious, add children! He pushed Lyric out of the way so he could talk to the waitress, "table for 2 please... and a booster seat for the little one," he patted Lyric's head.

He chuckled and held his arms out in defense waiting for Lyric to smack him. He walked after the waitress, trying to nonchalantly check her out. She was cute, he'd admit it. He wasn't full fledge gay, he liked girls too. He knew if Jimmy caught him, he would be teased and taunted until Jimmy was blue in the face!

He sat down at the when they got to their table and took the menu, looking it over.

**Jimmy:**

Snickering, Jimmy wiggled his finger at Lyric,"See, he got you a booster seat. Cause you're young. See how that worked?" Smirking, knowing full well how obnoxious he was being, he scurried after his twin before Lyric could retaliate with violence.

The twins sure did test their fate frequently. Perhaps they just liked near-death thrills.

Clambering into the booth, Jimmy squeezed in annoyingly close to Liam, eyeing Lyric warily.

**Lyric:**

"If I didn't think you two would like it, I'd threaten to shove my boot up your ass." Lyric growled, plunging into the booth across from the twins in a huff. Lyric's fantastic, playful mood had all but disappeared. The realization of a possible crush on Jimmy, mixed with Liam's adamant adverseness to them being so close and his stomach growling in hunger left Lyric rather irritable.

But, rather than taking it on on his friends, he glowered at the waitress as she arrived at their table... booster seat in hand.

"You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me!" He cried, popping up out of his seat. "Do I _honestly_ look like a child to you?!" Lyric's glare was enough to turn their focused object to stone and the girl froze, her eyes growing wide at his sudden outburst.

Glancing around the restaurant, he saw everyone had turned to watch his outburst and he shook his head, snatching his satchel back over his shoulder.

"Screw this. I'm going home." And he stormed back out the door.

**Liam:**

Liam glared playfully at Jimmy when he squeezed Liam against the booth, "you crowded me in the womb, you don't need to do it now" he said jokingly as he pushed Jimmy over a bit.

His jaw nearly hit the floor when the waitress actually brought a booster seat! He wasn't serious!! But wow, the waitress was... dense! He instantly cracked up laughing until he saw Lyric's outburst, "dude... calm down," he said softly not wanting to draw more attention to him.

He sighed when Lyric was being over dramatic, "Lyric. sit down, you can't go home. Jimmy drove us. You'd have to walk." Of course, Liam was the voice of reason in the bunch!

**Jimmy:**

Though Liam was the voice of reason, Jimmy had the quicker responses and the nerve to act on them. Leaping out of his seat, he scrambled after the irate boy. Catching him outside the restaurant, he grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a stop."Hey! Hey stop!"

Frowning at the few onlookers, Jimmy directed Lyric off to the side where a few drinking fountains were tucked away," You know Liam was just kidding. Its not his fault that waitress was an idiot." Rather hesitant, what with the strange way Lyric was behaving lately, Jimmy shifted from foot to foot. Offering a nervous chuckle, he patted the boy's arm."Come on. Lets go back in and you can order ANYTHING you want. The most expensive thing on the menu! LIAM'S treat."

**Lyric:  
**"I'm not Liam, Jay. Food isn't the be all end all answer when it comes to getting your way with me." He hissed, folding his arms and scowling. He leaned against the wall, knee bent and foot flat against it as he looked away. He couldn't be bought with food and treats. Well, not all the time.

"This day started out shitty, and with very few highlights, it's only getting worse and worse..." He sighed, his fierce stare softening as he finally looked back to Jimmy. Dropping his arms, he moved to say something but came up short.

"Look..." he tried again, his voice soft and withdrawn. "I'm just really stressed cause of my brothers and... Liam PMS isn't helping any. Can't I... can't we just go home? Shopping was a bad idea."

**Jimmy:**

Jimmy wasn't about to begin to understand Lyric's mood swings. One minute he was perfectly fine, the next he was storming out of restaurants. Sighing heavily at the utterly ruined day, he nodded."Yeah, fine. Let me go grab Liam then. Meet me at the car."

Heading back to the restaurant, Jimmy found his brother and explained what was going on and how Lyric wanted to go home."We'll pick something up after we drop him off, ok? " Sighing, he scratched his head."I never thought Lyric was so sensitive..."


	3. When the Moon Hits Your Eye

"**When the Moon Hits Your Eye…"(Lyric's Place)~(Jimmy Colt, Lyric Brass)**

**Jimmy:**

Trudging up the last few steps, Jimmy kicked the door open soon as Lyric had cracked it open and strode forward quickly. Dumping the bags and BAGS of purchases, he exhaled loudly and shook out his arms."And WHY did I suddenly become your damn bellhop? Wasn't it YOU who got Li all huffy, so it should've been YOU to have the numb fingers? " Wrinkling his nose, he flapped his hands about, slowly regaining feeling in them.

He wasn't sure why exactly he'd agreed to come over Lyric's place. The pretense of helping to get things ready for the triplets was a plausible enough reason, but after what had happened earlier at the mall, Jimmy was a bit on edge. Maybe being alone with the boy was a bad idea.

**Lyric:**

"Oh please." Lyric waved his hand dismissively before plopping down amidst the chaos of bags and delving into them to wallowing in his shopping spree once again. They always did end far too quickly for his liking. "He is such a grumpy guss, and _far_ too sensitive." he chanced a glance at his best friend and blushed before quickly his attention back to his purchases.

His retrieved his hand from inside a rather plain looking bag and flushed deeper when he saw the erotic purchases. He shoved them back inside and tossed the bag to Jimmy.

"Here you go." He chirped, clearing his throat and crawling over the bag clearly labeled 'Gadzooks'. "For you. For wank material." he shrugged, nonchalantly, all the while fighting the hues of red that crept up his face.

**Jimmy:**

Pursing his lips, Jimmy would've disagreed...if it wasn't so true. Liam had his mood swings, it came with being Liam, he supposed. Grumbling an incoherent answer, Jimmy walked over and sat down on the floor, pulling over a random bag. At some point, he stopped watching what Lyric chose and just paid for it. It made things much easier. Arching an eyebrow as he pulled out a hot pink studded watch, he blinked as another bag was tossed at him. Peeking inside, he scowled and shook the scantly underwear at the boy."As if I'd bring this into a place where the bipolar Liam might find it! You must be out of your mind, sweetheart."

Even so, he studied and eyed the naughty unmentionables, remembering how sexy Lyric looked on them....Oooh...Was it getting hot in here, or was it just him?

**Lyric:**

"Liebchen? When have I _ever_ been in a _right_ state of mind?" he chuckled, snatching the bag back and shoving it behind him by his satchel. "Maybe I will keep it. For... experimental purposes." he cleared his throat quickly and lifted another to show off.

"What do you think of this?" He beamed, flashing a black rhinestone studded vibrator. "I figured it'd make a nice gift for Tempo. Now though? I might just leave it under Liam's pillow." He giggled, turning the device over in his hands. The toy was still sealed securely in its packaging, the kind you could only remove with a sharp pair of scissors and an iron will. Not to mention, a ready first aid kit.

**Jimmy:**

Jimmy snorted and nodded in agreement as he browsed through another bag. This one was shoes. Arching an eyebrow as Lyric stashed the naughty underwear, he moistened his lips and tried to pretend he wasn't thrilled that, someday in the future, those wonderful delicates would be touching Lyric's delicious body.

Glancing up, Jimmy blanched at the thing held in his friend's hand."What the HELL kinda torture device is _that_?? That's not for INTERNAL use, is it??" Shaking his head, he sighed and took out a shoe, trying it on his hand."You're gonna end up getting me killed. I can feel it."

**Lyric:**

"What?" He smirked innocently, examining the device more closely. "No, see?" he leaned forward, adjusting his position so that he sat on his knees and held the package under Jimmy's nose. "The rhinestones are set _in_ it. There's a smooth surface of plastic or whatever that shit it over it." he pulled it back and looked at it again, his fingers slowly running down the sides as if longing to feel the actual thing material.

A few moments of silence passed before he abandoned the vibrator, tossing in his friend's lap before grabbing another bag. "Hey, wanna help me take this shit upstairs before my mom comes home? She thinks you spoil me enough as it is." his eyes twinkling at the last statement.

**Jimmy:**

Watching his friend drift off in thought, Jimmy arched an eyebrow and wondered if it was wrong to be getting turned on by how the boy was fondling that vibrator. Clearing his throat discretely once Lyric abandoned the toy, he nodded quickly and stood up."I'll do it. I'm your pack mule anyway." Smirking a bit, he gathered as many bags as he could and headed up to the boy's bedroom.

**Lyric:**

Lyric followed behind his friend, careful to keep his eyes on the steps rather than the perk ass directly in front of his face as he ascended the stairs. Why today, of all days, did this thing have to rear its ugly head? He and Jimmy had been friends for a decade. If he'd been attracted to him, why couldn't he have noticed it years ago? Or, better yet, not at all? This thing, this possible _crush_ had the potential to ruin not only the closest friend he'd ever had, but his friendship with Liam as well.

Fuck, Liam was _already_ freaking out over an unintentional kiss.

He shook his head free from his thoughts as Jimmy cleared his throat, clearly annoyed at his daydreaming.

"Sorry," he blushed, stepping around him and opening his bedroom door. He stepped inside and hurriedly unzipped his heavy boots, kicking them off in a corner to deal with later.

Taking a few bags from Jim's arms to ease his load, he looked around the disheveled room before sighing and tiredly letting the heavy load fall to the floor at his feet.

"I'll deal with it later. I don't feel like cleaning." He moaning, crawling onto his bed and curling up into a ball. His long nails scratched at his head before he angrily removed the damned beanie, tossing it on the floor and rubbing at his dreads.

"Jimmy." he whined. It was a whine of pure torture, not one of his normal, pathetic and cutesy ones. "My heads aches... They hurt... Rub it?" He asked, scrunching his brow in pain.

**Jimmy:**

Huffing as Lyric took his SWEET damn time opening the door, Jimmy shook his head and deposited his half of the bags by the bed."What's your malfunction, space case?" Sighing as he watched the boy retreat to his bed to whine, Jimmy couldn't help but smile. Damn Lyric and his perpetual cuteness.

Walking over, he sat on the side of the bed facing his friend and rubbed the boy's sore scalp."Why did you get dreads anyway, and ruin your pretty hair?"

**Lyric:**

_"What's your malfunction, space case?"_

Lyric shrugged, his body falling limp under the circular motions of Jimmy's fingertips on his aching scalp. "I dunno." he whispered, hoping to avoid the subject. "And I got dreads because they look amazing on me. How do I know? Because they look amazing on Rhythm and Vivace." he smirked, glancing up at Jimmy through his thick lashes. "Only they look better in black. The white weaves were my own, personal touch." he winked, rolling his neck a bit to adjust his neck positioning.

He frowned and rolled his neck again, moaning a bit as something jabbed into his flesh.

"Ow!" he sat up quickly, rubbing the back of his neck and swiping his hand across the duvet, coming up with a pair of tweezers. "What the fuck? I thought I left these in the bathroom." He eyed them curiously before tossing them on the floor and laying back down, resting his head in Jimmy's lap this time. "Do they still smell like coconut?"

**Jimmy:**

My best friend is such a blonde, Jimmy thought to himself as the boy went on and on about his 'fabulous' dreads. Frankly, Jimmy didn't see the appeal. Anything that hurt and prevented awesome S&M hair things was just plain evil in his book. Blinking as Lyric squirmed about, he sighed and lifted his hand away."Oi. Wiggles. Calm down."

Quirking a brow at the object the boy withdrew, Jimmy gave a shudder. What TWEEZERS were doing there...."You are SUCH a chick. " He sighed heavily and scrunched his mouth to the side as Lyric used his lap as a pillow. Another sigh escaped him as he went back to rubbing the boy's scalp. Spoiled brat. Pausing, he lifted a few strands and sniffed, smiling softly a few moments later, "Yep."

On impulse, Jimmy leaned down and sniffed at the boy's neck."Mmm...you smell like a pina colada all over."

**Lyric:**

Lyric giggled as Jimmy sniffed his long locks, totally ignoring the girl comment. He was used to the low blows by now.

What he wasn't used to was how Jimmy had suddenly leaned down to sniff his neck. His entire body stiffened as his friend's breath ghosted over his neck, sending an involuntary shiver down his spine.

"Fuck, Jay!" he pushed the boy away, shocking even himself and sat upright, turning halfway to look at the scruffy brunette. "Sor-sorry." He blushed, pulling his legs tightly to his chest and curling his arms around them. He rested his cheek against them, looking toward the door as he became lost in thought.

He knew it! He knew this stupid crush had the potential to fuck _everything_ up! He had to put an end to it. He didn't know how, but he _had_ to. It was obvious that Liam would never approve.

But why was Lyric even worried about Liam's approval when he liked _girls_?!

**Jimmy:**

Blinking in shock as he was shoved away, Jimmy frowned and a flicker of something darkened his green eyes. Despite the apology, he wasn't put at ease. Lyric had been weird all day and he was getting sick of it. Far too used to getting treated like shit, he never expected that to seep into his friendship with Lyric. Climbing off the bed, he huffed in irritation, "I'll be in the kitchen once you get a fucking clue and give Liam's tampon back." Walking out the door, he made sure it slammed a bit as he left.

**Lyric:**

The slamming door reverberated through the house and Lyric flinched, moaning hoarsely at his own actions. _'Let the fuckery begin...'_

"Jimmy! Wait!" He called after him, hurriedly sliding off the bed and chasing the older boy down the stairs and into the kitchen."Fuck, would you just stop!" He panted, stopping behind a kitchen chair and gripping the backing tightly in his hands. "I-" He faltered once again, unable to come up with a single thing to make this better. His grip tightened, his knuckles whitening beneath his grip.

"Fuck..." he grumbled and sighed yet again, running a hand idly through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry, ok? It's just... Maybe that thing at the mall kinda freaked me out, too. Ok?" he relented, biting his lip nervously. He'd just gone and done it. He might as well have cried out that he was fucking in love with the boy or something.

He'd probably get the same reaction regardless.

His face calmed and his voice lowered. More soft spoken, he tried again. "I don't know, it's just... I don't know." He shrugged. What could he possibly say?

**Jimmy:**

Getting down to the kitchen, Jimmy rummaged in the fridge for something to calm his frayed nerves. First Patrick, now this. Someone out there really hated him and wanted him to suffer. It was probably Pansy, the vindictive evil witch.

Surfacing with a cherry coke, Jimmy turned and arched an eyebrow at his... _eloquent_ friend. Taking a few sips, he waited out the boy's stammering, wondering what he was trying to get at. But once that confession left those pink lips, Jimmy couldn't exactly keep hold of his temper. Gripping the can in both hands, he fidgeted with the tab as he leaned against the counter, green eyes averted. "Well...don't worry. It was just an accident. I won't do anything like that again." Taking a huge swig of cola, he looked away, his face a perfect mask to hide how hurt he really was. Being a disgusting creature to your best friend would hurt anybody.

**Lyric:**

Lyric narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Again? But, Jimmy... I kissed you." He shook his head and took a step closer, eyeing his friend curiously. "Doesn't that bother you? It sure a fuck bothered Liam." he rolled his eyes and slid his hands into his jean pockets. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, but I've been worrying this entire time that like, I don't know, you were going to get shit over this from him, which would put you in a harsh mood, and then you take it out on me and harsh my mellow." He shrugged, stealing the cool can from his friend's hand and taking a quick sip before handing it back.

"I thought I'd freaked _you_ out."

**Jimmy:**

Jimmy stared while the boy tried to explain himself. So...he WASN'T disgusted, just...embarrassed?? Well...Jimmy didn't know what to do with that. More importantly, he didn't know what to do with these warm feelings that were fizzing around in his chest. Lyric ....really was so sweet and considerate. As if Jimmy ever cared if he got crap from Liam. He ALWAYS got crap from Liam. It seemed the only way Liam could show his affection.

At peace with his best friend, Jimmy summoned up a smile and glanced down at his soda that the boy had just drunk from. "....'_Harsh your mellow_ '?? Who TALKS like that." Chuckling, he offered the can back and leaned over to kiss the boy's forehead."You didn't freak me out. Just scared me a little...You're my best friend, I don't want to lose you over some silly misunderstanding." Lightly brushing his thumb across Lyric's chin, Jimmy couldn't deny the tug his heart gave when he glanced at those lips. He could almost remember how sweet they were...

**Lyric:**

"Hey!" Lyric laughed, accepting the can and the kiss. "I talk like that. You just wish I'd teach you my secrets so you could pull it off so cutely too." he winked, taking another sip and handing it back.

"Yeah. Misunderstanding..." he whispered, licking a drop of carbonation from his lower lip and looking down. He smiled weakly, somehow wishing he could be completely honest with him. "Sorry I freaked you out. It was... uh, yeah." He blushed. "I don't know why, but you're rendering me incapable of proper speech."

**Jimmy:**

Jimmy snorted softly and held the can again, "No thanks. I don't do _cute_. Sexy? Naturally. Seductive? Of course. But cute? Nope."

Green eyes followed that brief flicker of pink tongue and this time something lower tugged at his attention. This was getting dangerous...And of COURSE Lyric would have to make matters worse by blushing. The cheat! Pulling in a slow, deep breath, his thumb glided over the boy's jaw before Jimmy took a step back, leaning against the counter again."Sorry. This better?"

**Lyric:**

Lyric's eyes slid shut by their own doing as Jim's thumb softly slid along the delicate underside of his jaw. He felt the hand retreat and his eyed fluttered open.

"Y-yeah." He blinked and took a step back as well, folding his arms across his chest tightly before throwing them up into the air. "Fuck, dude! Urgh!" He growled, turning and walking back to the doorway. He swung back to face his friend and leaned against the frame, his arms folded once more.

"No, that's better." He mumbled, gazing more toward Jimmy's shirt than his actual face.

**Jimmy:**

Rather startled at his friend's reaction, Jimmy had to wonder if the boy wasn't slowly going crazy. Since Lyric had said the whole kiss was a misunderstanding, Jimmy had to assume the boy was just trying to curb his embarrassment. He hadn't thought things were THAT bad that they couldn't share a tiny kiss or two without Lyric freaking out on him. Apparently he was wrong.

Unsettled at the amount of space Lyric put between them, Jimmy awkwardly rubbed his jean-clad thighs."Hey...I'm not gonna touch you or anything, so...just calm down. I'm sorry, ok?"

**Lyric:**

Lyric shook his head and smiled wryly. "Maybe... maybe that's just the problem..."

_'What the fuck?! Shut up, self!'_

He dropped his arms at his sides and tried to speak, but he came up with nothing. "Look, just forget it, ok? Come on." He sighed, shaking his head again. Giving up. "Let's go... Go. Go clean my room or something, ok? I need to get those new sheets on the bed for the boys." His eyes remained downcast, no longer sparkling and bright. Instead, there was a distinct slump in his shoulders and he put off melancholy airs.

He moved to leave the kitchen, grabbing a banana off the counter as he passed.

**Jimmy:**

Blinking, Jimmy could only stare as his friend wilted in front of him. Frowning a bit, he hurried to catch up with the boy. He wasn't sure WHAT to do. Or rather, what LYRIC wanted him to do. He was getting so many mixed signals, and any false move could ruin their precious friendship. Jimmy didn't have many friends he could consider GENUINE friends, so Lyric meant all the more to him.

Chewing on his tongue ring as they walked back up the stairs, Jimmy found himself zoning out as he stared at the boy's ass. Lyric always did have an amazing rear, those tight jeans of his only accentuated that.

Sighing, he walked into the bedroom and glanced around a bit before he started picking up haphazard piles of clothes. Unsure how to move on from the awkwardness, he went for instinct. When in doubt, JOKE." Yanno, maybe you AREN'T a chick. At least girls know enough to hide their unmentionables." He teased as he dangled a pair of the boy's boxers from his index finger.

**Lyric:**

"Those aren't mine." He snatched the boxers from Jimmy's fingers and stuffed them beneath his mattress. "They're Rhythm's. I found then when I was rooting through my closet about two weeks ago." He smirked. Normally, if someone found something like that, the item would have ended up in the laundry and found its way into a drawer.

Not with Lyric. Nope, he'd tossed them over his shoulder and never gave them a second thought.

"I prefer briefs or sometimes thongs. I may not be a girl," he challenged, hand on hip again, "but wearing jeans this tight? Panty lines, or in the case of boxers, wrinkles, are a bloody nightmare." He looked around the room, noting the many bags on his floor. Cleaning so was _not_ what he wanted to do right now.

"Speaking of undergarments, where's that bag with the later and chains? I need to hide those before the guys get here. They'll never let me live _those_ down. You should have seen Vivace's face when Simone brought in my laundry and he saw my "sparkly silver panties"." He quoted with his fingers. "Dude had a shit fit. I swear, I thought he was going to disown me or something."

**Jimmy:**

Jimmy grimaced and wiped his finger on the wall. "Bleh! Give a guy some warning before he goes touching corn-rowed folk's boxers!" Continuing along, he managed to get his half of the room clear of hazards and debris. Sighing once he noticed Lyric less enthusiastic about HIS section, Jimmy stuffed the piles into the closet." Um, it should be in the plain black bag. " Kicking the door closed, he exhaled and picked up a bag, dumping out the contents on the boy's bed. Snorting at the story, Jimmy smirked."I can't believe you share the same genes. Scientifically speaking, DEFINITELY not clothing wise."

Giving up on putting anything away (quite the motivated pair, weren't they), Jimmy sat on the bed and leaned back on a palm. Smacking his lips, he moaned softly in want, DESPERATE for a cigarette right about now. He hadn't had one all day. "So when do the musical trio get here?" He asked absently, green eyes following his friend's movements.

**Lyric:**

"Tomorrow, just before noon." He replied, only half paying attention to his friend. He turned in a slow circle, holding his dreads out of his face as he looked down at the ground in search of the elusive bag. "Have you seen it? I can't find it anywhere." He crouched down, picking up random articles of clothing, shoe boxes, shoes themselves, store bags, belts, scarves, beanies, empty food containers and a whistle?

"Where the fuck did this even come from??" He stared at it quizzically before tossing it over his shoulder into another pile of various items. "We just had it, it's got to be around here somewhere..."

"Looking for this?" Lyric froze, his eyes growing wide as saucers as he glanced at Jimmy before ever so slowly looking over his shoulder.

There stood Gordon, the plain white bag dangling from his extended hand.

"Shit..."

"Yeah, that's what I said when I found this. Do me a favor?" He casually tossed the bag toward Lyric and he caught it midair, clutching it to his abdomen. "Learn to put your crap away and _don't_... let you mother find it." Lyric nodded slowly and Gordon chuckled, waving at Jimmy. "I'm heading out to meet up with your mom for dinner. You two are on your own tonight. I'm sure you'll manage. Have a good night guys!" Gordon waved once more then trotted down the stairs.

It wasn't until he heard the door slam that Lyric finally collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Hole-ly shit." He breathed, blinking rapidly as a grin broke out his face. He giggled and looked upside down at Jimmy. "Imagine if that had been my mom..."

**Jimmy:**

Looking over, Jimmy smiled and saluted as way of greeting. Chuckling at Lyric's dramatics, he rested his cheek against his shoulder. "heh, yeaaaah, you'd be well on your way to a seminary by now." He smirked."I could just imagine the hell you'd pitch when they tried to take away your eyeliner. Hell hath no fury like a boy without his makeup."

Moistening his lips, Jimmy patted his pockets and dug out his car keys and a smashed carton of Marlboro's." Shit..."Sighing, he tossed the carton into the trash."Can we walk to that kinky Indian place down the street and grab some curry? I wanna grab some smokes on the way."

**Lyric:**

"Sure thing, but first..." He pouted his lips in thought then cocked his head to the side. "What's a seminary? And _why_ would they take my eyeliner?" His eyes narrowed at the second part. Who would be evil enough to do something such as that? The bastards...

"Can I treat you to lunch and a pack this time? He sat up, resting on his elbows and looked around the trashed room. "You did just buy my autumn wardrobe after all."

**Jimmy:**

Jimmy couldn't help but crack up. Leaning over, he pinched the boy's cheek."Hahaha, awww, thank god you're cute." Standing up, he stretched his arms above his head, having a crink from all the manual labor. His shirt unwittingly drifted up from the movements, revealing a stretch of flat tanned skin between his navel and the edge of his drooping jeans. "A seminary is a place where priests go to live. And yes, you CAN buy me food and cigarettes. It IS the least you can do." Smirking, he scrubbed a hand through his hair and playfully batted at the boy's foot."Come on, my little priest." With a grin, he headed out the door.

**Lyric:**

Lyric rubbed his cheeks and shot his friend a look as if to say, _"Are you fucking insane??"_ Lyric? A priest? The idea was as absurd as _Jimmy_ being a priest!

Yet another, the tiny brunette found himself so lost in his thoughts that he soon found himself alone in the room.

"God damnit, Jimmy, wait _up_!" He rolled across the floor and slid his boots back on, working at the faulty zipper before it finally caught. Chasing after the boy, he met up with him at the front door and run up behind him, grabbing the back of his shoulders and hauling his body up the shorter boys back; wrapping his legs tightly about his waist.

"Carry me!" He commanded playfully, kissing the mussed hair atop his head. "Pth! Pffffft!! Ugh, ew! Your gel tastes awful!"

**Jimmy:**

"ACK!" Groaning as he got a sudden load of Lyric, Jimmy easily lifted the boy up. He might've been taller, but he was DEFINITELY skinnier. Tucking his hands beneath the boy's thighs, he smirked and chuckled."Muahahaha! Gag on the gel, peon! Taste its stylish fury!"

**Lyric:**

"Always one to do what I'm told." Lyric shrugged, bowing his head and lapping at the fuzz of hair extending from his friend's jaw to behind his ear.

"Ew, dude! Ugh! At least mine tastes as good as it smells." He made a big show of wiping his tongue on the back of Jimmy's shirt before resting his chin atop the boy's head.

"Onward, Jeeves! To the Indian Reservation! Gotta swipe me a few squaws.. Oh. Wait. Wrong culture." He giggled, squeezing his thighs tight around his middle to spur seeing his feet were in no position to dig. "Move it wonder boy!"

**Jimmy:**

"Did you just...LICK me??" Jimmy said, a grin spreading across his face. Cracking up, he bounced the boy as he headed down the sidewalk."And YOU would be the specialist on gel tastes, since you've obviously tasted so many. " Chuckling, he ambled along, ignoring the scandalized stares of the family-oriented neighbors. Feeling the squeeze of Lyric's thighs, he couldn't resist teasing the boy, AND pissing off those nosy busy-bodies. Pinching his friend's thigh, he grinned and craned his head back."Watch those thighs, sweet face. Unless you'd like to come round front and put them to better use."

**Lyric:**

Lyric shrugged again. "The container _did_ say all naturally. I was hungry and it just smelled really... _really_ good." he paused for a moment. "Have I mentioned that I hate coconut?"

Feeling Jimmy pinch his thigh, he met his friend's eyes as he craned his neck to speak to him... and flushed.

"I uh..." he paused, swallowing hard as he considered. "What if I did." He smirked, all the while his heart beating furiously beneath his breast.

**Jimmy:**

Chuckling, Jimmy glanced both ways before crossing the street. He was a good boy after all (heh). Glancing back at his friend at his cheeky reply, Jimmy answered that smirk with one wicked smirk of his own."That can be arranged." Promptly dropping his hands from the boy, he hefted Lyric around his body and grinned winningly at they came face to face."I tried to warn you."

**Lyric:**

"Th-that you did." He stuttered, his eyes wide in shock and his breath cut short. His thighs tighter still, holding him up from meeting the concrete, he felt his groin pressing tightly against his friend's abdomen. In such a position, he had no choice but to stare deeply into those familiar emerald eyes. His heart racing, his palms sweating and his speech unreliable, he knew now, without a doubt, that this was most definitely a _crush_

He felt his thigh muscles begin to quake under the strain his groin rub harder against Jim's belly. His cock began to swell beneath his tight jeans and he instantly released his hold, letting himself fall to the ground, blushing wildly.

A sharp pain in his rear was a small price to pay to save face from Jimmy's wrath. He only hoped his dearest friend hadn't noticed the obvious bulge against his front.

**Jimmy:**

Rather satisfied with the blush that graced his friend's pretty face, Jimmy smiled smugly. That smile faltered as he felt something poke his stomach. And it all but fell as his poor friend did. Starting in surprise, he bent down and chuckled, rubbing the boy's head."Haha, awww, you ok?? Come on, up you go, slick." Helping Lyric to his feet, Jimmy smiled and reached around to playfully rub the boy's injured behind."Everything ok back there? God forbid anything got damaged."

**Lyric:**

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. You know. Clumsy me." He laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Come on." He waved the boy after him, starting back down the road. "After hurting my pride, I _really_ need a cigarette. Like now."

He saw the Walgreens come into view and smiled happily, knowing salvation was just a few yards away.

"Screw the gas station, it's too far. Let's just get some smoke at Walgreens since the Indian place is in the same shopping center."

**Jimmy:**

Jimmy smiled and saluted, ambling alongside his friend. By the time the cigarettes were purchased, the demand for good had vanished in face of the smoke pressed between his lips. Walking across the parking lot, Jimmy drew in long drags, moaning as the flavor soaked into his tongue and nicotine spread through his veins.

After securing the food, Jimmy was only too happy to light up another cigarette to keep him company for the walk back to Lyric's place." That was cool of the girl to give us two extra orders of naan bread. You should've showed her more skin, maybe we could've gotten three."

**Lyric:**

"Mhm" Lyric mumbled around the bite of bread he'd stolen from the bag. He smiled and chewed quickly before swallowing and responding properly. "Maybe next time I'll wear that new see through shirt you bought me. Let her see my oh so sezy tattoos." he grinned wickedly, lifting the front of his shirt ever so slightly to display a hint of the foreign lettering and the elusive, low slung star.

He laughed and dropped his shirt, snaking a hand back into the bag for another bite.

"Fuck this shit is good. Haven't been there in ages. We should go back again tomorrow." he thought aloud, adding as an afterthought. "Maybe I really will wear that shirt. Free shit is free shit." he shrugged, shoving another ball of bread into his mouth.

**Jimmy:**

Smirking, Jimmy drunk in the teasing peek of pale skin and black lettering. He had to admit, he'd fantasized about what he'd do to that star given the opportunity. Licking his lips unconsciously as his mind filled with naughty things, Jimmy held his cig in his mouth to free up his hands and grab the bag."Stop boggarting the bread, yo."

**Lyric:**

"Psh! I earned that extra loaf, wench!" He laughed hotly, snatching the bag back. He shoved his hand inside and pulled out the tiniest bit of bread, forking it over to Jimmy. "Here, that's your compensation for standing there while did all the work." He smirked, raising a challenging eyebrow. "Ignoring the aghast look on his friends face, he happily dove into the bag a second time and pulled out a large piece, shoving the entire thing into his mouth.

**Jimmy:**

Gaping at the pathetic bit of bread, Jimmy exclaimed, "Heeeeey!" Making a dive for the bag, he rose his own challenging eyebrow as the boy not only withdrew it, but stuffed his mouth with more bread."Oh. Its ON now, dreads!" Scooping the boy right off his feet, Jimmy threw him over his shoulder and grinned as he got a facefull of perky ass." I don't know which to enjoy; the bread, or the buns."

**Lyric:**

Lyric giggled, flailing his legs and trying to wiggle his way back down. "Stop it!" he whined, shimming his way left and right. But Jimmy kept right on walking the last block until they were in his own driveway.

Lyric wiggled his hips again. "Just take it, take it!" he wailed, shaking the bag before laughing heartily at the double entendre.

**Jimmy:**

Jimmy chuckled and paused outside of the doorway."Don't mind if I do." With a swift smack to the boy's rear, Jimmy put Lyric down and tore inside the house, cackling. During the madness, he'd secured the bread and was trying to cram it in his mouth before Lyric retaliated and stole it back. He wasn't sure why this was so much fun, but it was. Hanging out with Lyric involved very little effort. Jimmy found he could be himself much of the time, and that was nice. It was a relief not having to be a hard-up player around his best friend.

**Lyric:**

"You bastard!" Lyric bolted after Jim, circling the dining room twice before finally catching up with him in the kitchen. Each boy stood, one on each side of the island, each intent on being named victorious in this battle. The last hunk of bread sat nestled in his friend's hand, his mouth too full to fit it.

Lyric narrowed his eyes and raised that signature brow.

"Think wisely, little man.." He warned, slowly circling around the oval counter. "You don't want to do this. Hand over... the bread." his hand outstretched over the centerpiece.

**Jimmy:**

Easily slinking round the opposite end of the table, matching the boy step for step, Jimmy smiled and dangled the bread tauntingly, "E'll do eff. Waff me." With green eyes twinkling in mischief, Jimmy unzipped his jeans and made to stuff the bread in his orange boxer-briefs.

**Lyric:**

Lyric gasped. "You wouldn't!" _He would._ Lyric spun swiftly, dodging around a tall stool and slipping between the cracks of the mid island breakaway, sliding across the floor on his jeans as if heading to home plate.

It was all very slow motion-like.

Just as he narrowed in on his goal, Jimmy pull his boxers out and released the dangling morsel from between his fingers, where it fell to its death beneath the sweet orangey goodness.

Lyric frowned, situated on his knees in front of his friend, and mourned the passing of the tasty treat.

"Ass..."

**Jimmy:**

Finally managing to chew his mouthful, Jimmy swallowed and licked the corner of his upper lip, much like a satisfied dog would do. Sniggering at the boy's amusing antics, he kept his boxers held out and shifted his hips forward. What with Lyric's position on his knees, the teasing thoughts just came too easy."5 second rule applies. If you really want it , that is."

**Lyric:**

Lyric rolled his eyes and rolled back onto his heels before standing and clapping his friend hard on the back. "Yeah, you do that. Enjoy!" He chided, gently pushing his shoulder before retreating to the fridge.

He rummaged around in the contents before smirking at his friend and pulling out a bag identical to the one in Jimmy's hand.

"Gordon went yesterday. He left me a loaf last night." Slamming the fridge, he leaned back against the counter and idly helped himself to a large bite, smiling in amusement at Jimmy's predicament.

"Might wanna dust that off first."

**Jimmy:**

Wrinkling his nose, Jimmy tutted and plucked the bread from his boxers. It actually hadn't gotten too far down. Eyeing it for a second, he shrugged and popped it in his mouth. Honestly, he'd had far worse things in his mouth. Hoisting himself up onto the counter, he dangled his feet as he took a sip of his soda he'd left in there earlier."So, jerk face, are we gonna do your bed later or what?"

**Lyric:**

His jaw gaping own, half chewed food saying hello, Lyric ogled his best friend in amazement.

"You're a braver man that I, Jimmy." He chuckled, taking another bite of the non tainted loaf. He held it tighter to his body, afraid Jimmy might still come after it.

"Yeah yeah." he relented, sighing at the bread in his hand before tossing it on the counter. He'd eat it later, that is, if Jimmy didn't snatch it. Either way, he was done.

Why were things always so much more fun when Jimmy was involved?

"Come on, might as well get it over with." After snagging a chug of his friend's soda, he grabbed Jim's jeans and slid him across the counter to the edge with ease. "Move it ass lips. I ain't got all day. Well, actually, I do, but I don't wanna spend it playing Susie Homemaker."

Trudging up the steps, he slid back into his bedroom and sighed. "Now... to find _that_ bag..."

**Jimmy:**

Flashing a grin, Jimmy drummed his fingers on the can as his heels thumped out a beat on the cabinet doors below. Seeing the bread abandoned, he was about to make a grab for it when his friend hauled him away from the tasty snack. Pouting, he whined a little but slid off the counter and followed the boy up the steps. "Well, what DO you wanna play? Susie Home wrecker? Perhaps a little Susie Ball-licker?" Snickering at his own cleverness, he almost lost his footing. Recovering easily enough, he hopped up the last few steps."I thought Gordon brought it up earlier. Remember? The mortification? The eminent death by matriarch?"

**Lyric:**

"I swear, you've got a one track mind. Not _that_ bag Jimmy!" He scoffed, thumping his friend in the head. "The bag with the sheets. I have _no_ idea where that went to..." he trailed off, lifting a heavy down blanket off the floor to look beneath it, failing that, shaking it out.

Coming up with nothing, he haphazardly threw the blanket down and planted his hands on his hips, looking around like he was lost.

"I really need a maid... Hey Jay, how would _you_ like to be the proud owner of a nice, shiny new nickel??" he grinned, fishing around in his tight pocket for some change. All that came up were penny's.

"Well... penny for your thoughts?" He shrugged, holding it out.

**Jimmy:**

Jimmy stared blankly at the boy."....WHY am I friends with you again, you corny cad?" Grabbing the pennies, he stuffed them in his pocket and went rooting haphazardly through bags, piling the searched ones in a far corner.

Knee-deep in clothes, shoes and other items, Jimmy straightened with a triumphant grin."AHA! Found the little fucker!" Holding out the package, he beamed like an expectant puppy, waiting to be praised.

**Lyric:**

Lyric beamed brightly, his eyes scrunching up. "Because you love me."

While Jimmy searched through his room for the missing bag, Lyric collapsed onto his own double bed and kicked off his shoes, intentionally tossing them into the pile the brunette was currently sifting through.

Moments later, he emerged triumphant, the package held high above his head.

"Cheap labor is so awesome." he giggled, fiddling with his nails. "I wonder how much I could buy you off Liam for. Maybe I'll use that dildo to barter." He smirked, eyeing his friend casually. "Unless you want it, that is."

**Jimmy:**

Jimmy pursed his lips and scowled as he hugged the package. Sticking out his tongue, he unzipped the bag, "As if Liam would give me up just for a vibrator. He's already got, like, _three_. **I**, on the other hand, am unique and irreplaceable. " Dumping the sheets on the bed, he smirked as he caught the boy's gaze. "But I'll take it, sure. Does it come with its precious owner?"

**Lyric:**

"Mr. Unique? You do realize there's two of you, right?" He asked incredulously, unable to hide the hint of laughter from his voice. "Now me, there's four of me. I'm as cheap as they come." he shrugged, fighting back a yawn.

Perhaps falling into bed was a bad idea.

"You know where the guest room is. Get to work." he waved a hand toward his door divisively, closing his eyes and hiding his face, including his coy smile, behind his pillow.

**Jimmy:**

His jaw dropping in mock outrage, Jimmy tossed the sheets aside and clambered on the bed. Straddling the boy, he pried that arm away and glowered playfully down at his friend."Ohhh no you don't! You're not sticking me with making up beds for Goldilocks and the two Dreads!"

**Lyric:**

He'd be lying if he'd say that he hadn't expected this on some level. It was Jimmy after all, but with his arm torn away and his friend straddling his hips, Lyric found himself trapped in quite the predicament.

His mind flashed back to just before his ass hit the ground and he visibly winced.

"Ow..." he whined through his giggles. "Jiiiimmy! My ass still hurts from when you dropped me. Stop it." He pleaded, going all doe eyed on the boy.

**Jimmy:**

Blinking, Jimmy scowled, "I'm not even touching your ass." Wiggling about, he pinned the boy's wrists above his head."Now stop making excuses and help me. You're not putting all of the responsibility on ME and me alone."

**Lyric:**

How daft could a guy get? He checked the urge to roll his eyes and tried to slowly explain how Jimmy's bony ass hips were pressing his ass into the mattress, but he was cut off mid sentence by the boy pinning his arms above his head and wiggling about.

Lyric inhaled sharply, feeling a tingling in his groin once again due to Jimmy's bubbly rocking. Firmly pinned beneath his friend, arms held in place and nowhere to run, Lyric bit his lip as his eyes involuntarily slid shut.

"Shit, stop." He whined, all playfulness retreating from his voice as it became deeper and huskier. Glancing back up at his friend through hooded eyes, he licked his lips and breathed deeply, struggling to calm himself and will his erection away before Jim noticed.

**Jimmy:**

A bit thrown off by the boy's sudden change in mood, Jimmy could only stare as a perfectly cute flush pinked his friend's cheeks. His stomach filling with butterflies as he was fixed with that fierce hazelnut gaze, he licked his lips anxiously. "Lyric...."

He had no idea what he was about to say. It was something of a moot point, in retrospect. For just as the name bubbled out, his lips were ghosting over Lyric's. It was a chaste, searching sort of kiss. Seeing the boy not resisting, his craving got the best of him and he was demanding a juicy kiss from his friend's lips.

**Lyric:**

He swore, he felt his heart completely skip a beat and lay useless in his chest for several moments before going into overdrive. His eyes burst open wide, before silkily sliding shut once more. The caress of Jimmy's lips against his own was enough to render him breathless, but he pushed past that needless sensation for the moment and hungrily accepted the tentative kiss.

If his mind had been functioning properly, he would have questioned as to why Jim was suddenly straddling him, their chests so close and their lips connected. This was his best friend of ten years and never before had they ventured into such unknown territory with one another.

He found himself uncaring, caught in the moment as his delicately slid his tongue against Jim's plush, lower lip; tasting the sweetness of the bread and smiling inwardly.

_'So this is what I've been daydreaming about_

**Jimmy:**

Jimmy was mildly surprised that Lyric wasn't fighting this. In fact, he was participating quite enthusiastically. Never one to do things half-assed, or hold back once he got started, Jimmy clasped the boy's wrists beneath one hand, freeing the other to slip beneath Lyric's shirt. Fingertips traced that intriguing tattoo, feeling along the raised flesh lightly as he parted his lips, eagerly welcoming Lyric's tongue with his own.

**Lyric:**

His tongue made quick to move upon entry, seeking Jimmy's tongue and caressing it smoothly with his own. Completely lost in the passion of the moment, craving more.

His urges were answered as those familiar hands slid beneath his tight shirt, fumbling around on uncharted land. Those warm fingers quickly found the treasure they sought, and Lyric couldn't help but smirk through the kiss as Jimmy's grazed over his tattoos.

Turning his head ever so slightly to break the kiss long enough to speak, he whispered, "Just remove the damned thing."

Why he was being so bold, so brass (forgive the pun) was beyond him. He knew he should be fearful of the unknown and who his current partner was, but all cared about was that the man above him was uniquely beautiful, no matter how similar he and his brother looked, and he and Jim shared such a tight knit history that he knew he wouldn't have been as comfortable had it been someone else.

**Jimmy:**

Smirking at the husky demand, Jimmy knew this was the right thing to do. This wasn't some fragile little bird. This was Lyric, his best friend, his cherished one, his favorite person outside of Liam. Sitting up a bit, he swiftly yanked off the boy's shirt, unconsciously gentle with those tender dreads. He was gentle NOW, so he could be rough _later_.

Looking down at the yummy treat spread out beneath him, Jimmy groaned as his green eyes filled with want. Leaning in, he kissed the boy fiercely before his lips kissed down that wonderful body. Time to satisfy a long-time desire.

With great care and need, Jimmy brushed his lips down Lyric's wispy tattoo, making his way south. Tugging down the boy's jeans, he exhaled against the damp skin before he swept his tongue across that star.

**Lyric:**

Lyric had always been the man in every relationship he'd ever had, and rightfully so. He _did_ have the cock after all. So, to have someone take control over _him_, treating him as the sexual conquest rather than waiting for him to make his moves to curl their toes, was exhilarating.

He writhed beneath Jimmy's sensual caresses, his skin flaming beneath each individual fingertip as they traveled down his body, his lips following after.

Now, in bed? Lyric was always the strong, silent type. _Very_ rarely would he utter so much as a squeak beneath the sheets. He just never felt the need nor the urge.

But now, without so much as a brush of attention against his pulsating erection, he found himself biting his lip and breathing hard to silence himself. It would figure, that good old Jimmy's would know the ins and outs of him so well.

Even Lyric didn't know himself that well.

The rough sensation of the boy's rough, wet tongue sliding across the strategically placed body art sent a shiver down his spine. Unable to move, unable to function, he simply whimpered audibly.

"Shit..."

**Jimmy:**

More than satisfied at the faint noise he'd coaxed from his friend, Jimmy kissed each point of the star before he nipped at the center. Curling his fingers over the boy's narrow hips, he squeezed and lifted, easily maneuvering Lyric's jeans down bit by bit. Brushing his face across the soft skin of Lyric's pelvis as he moved down, he moaned softly as he pressed a kiss against the glaringly obvious bulge.

Unlike his best friend, Jimmy was proudly very vocal. What was the fun of a romp if you couldn't be as wild and relaxed as you wanted?

**Lyric:**

Closer and closer, nearer and nearer Jimmy sank, his slender fingers gripping the thin flesh covering Lyric's hips before tugging insistently on his leggings. His body moved on autopilot, his ass raising from the mattress of its own accord as if it knew what to do.

Before he knew it, the waist of his skin tight jeans were now mid thigh and the tenor of Jimmy's voice was vibrating through his cock. Chancing a look, he raised his head to see just as Jim's lips connected with the sensitive prick, his hips bucking against his will.

"Unh..."

Lyric's mouth fell agape, a gasp of air hissing between his lips with every breath.

"Fuck... why haven't we done this before?" Another whimper spilled forth and Lyric's head fell back against the pillow, his body no longer under his control.

**Jimmy:**

Chuckling deeply, Jimmy pushed down Lyric's briefs and wrapped his slightly calloused fingers round the boy's shaft, squeezing gently."Because, I BELIEVE you were into girls." Watching as a pearly pool developed on the tip, his green eyes glistened before he wrapped his lips eagerly over the head and sucked. "Mmmmmf."

**Lyric:**

"I-I am..."he gasped, his chest heaving as Jimmy toyed with him, pulling him free from the uncomfortably tight restraints of his burgundy briefs. The boy could manipulate his body in so many ways it seemed, and learning each new direction this boy could take him was exciting.

"Fuck...I love pussy." he shook his head, swallowing hard just as Jimmy slid him into his mouth."Unh...mmm, but you're not just anyone. You're the only one." Stars twinkled behind his eyes and he found his teeth gnawing at his lower lip as he fought against his quickly approaching orgasm. Should he not succeed in fighting it off, it'd be his quickest time yet.

**Jimmy:**

Jimmy chuckled around the throbbing erection. Lyric's adamance was so adorable. Not that Jimmy was into labels or stereotypes either. He did what he pleased, when he pleased. Most called that selfish, Jimmy called it living life to the fullest.

Pulling off as Lyric spoke, Jimmy smiled and, though he'd never admit it, even under penalty of DEATH, his heart gave a bit of a flutter. Licking his lips, he rewarded Lyric's sweet words and even sweeter expressions by swallowing the boy whole.

**Lyric:**

As much as Lyric hated to think it, he was grateful for the brief interlude as Jim released the death grip his mouth had around his pulsating dick. He took the moment, no matter how quick, to regain his composure... before damn near losing it entirely when the tight suction not only returned, but slid down the _complete_ entirety of his length.

"Holy fuck!" His eyes shot open wide, the stars that twinkled behind them remaining in his vision as his body jerked; his hips bucking repeatedly into Jim's blissfully tight mouth.

He would be a changed man after this.

Fighting against his restraints, he freed a hand and it instantly gravitated down to grip the shorted tuffs of hair behind his best friend's expertly bobbing head.

"Mmmm" Lyric keened, his own tongue slinking out to rewet his lips as his breathing quickened even more. "Oh god... Jay...unh!"

**Jimmy:**

Those sweet noises were getting to him. Shifting in between the boy's thighs, Jimmy hummed around the slick member in his mouth and quickened his pace. He could feel every throb and twitch, letting him know how much Lyric was enjoying himself. He had to wonder...what changed? Why did the boy all of a sudden decide he wanted Jimmy to do this to him? Well, that was a matter for later. First things first.

Flickering dark green eyes up, Jimmy watched his sweet friend writhe about in pleasure, looking so.... delicious.

**Lyric:**

Now, normally at about this point, in this situation, Lyric would already know if he was expected to lay back and enjoy the ride all the way through, or if he was expected the give a warning and pull out at the last possible second.

However, this wasn't the case.

"Jimmy...?" Lyric gasped, his fingers swirling through his hair at the back of his head, guiding him, when little guidance was needed really. His hips jerked up and he fought to still them, easing the assault on his best friend's throat. ""Fuck that's amazing... mmm!" His mind spun, rendering him nearly incapable of lucid thought.

With his free arm, he raised himself up off the bed and gazed down at the boy's actions, meeting that smoldering emerald gaze mid-deep throat.

"Unh, Jimmy! Fuck, that's good and mmm..." He shook his head to reorder his thoughts as that tightness in his belly wound even tighter, sending lightning through his limbs.

"Close..."

**Jimmy:**

Smiling around his mouthful, Jimmy bobbed faster, relaxing his throat so the boy's sudden hip jerks wouldn't hurt him. By his insistent movements, it was obvious he had no intention of pulling off until his friend was COMPLETELY satisfied."Mmmmmnn. "

**Lyric:**

Both hands migrated back down to Jim's head, fingers weaving and grasping tightly at the short tuffs as he writhed beneath, his pleasurable sighs growing louder and gruffer.

If it weren't for that fact that his mouth was already in great use, Lyric wished he could breath those sighs into the boy's mouth as his own tongue worked its magic there.

Lyric's thighs began to shake, his gripping and tugging becoming more earnest as the tightness became unbearable in his groin; building to an ultimate release until...

"UNH!! OH MNFF!" Lyric cried out, his hips thrusting upward one last time as his cock twitched erratically inside Jimmy's mouth; his seed spilling out with fever repeatedly across that amazing tongue. Lyric fell limp, his hands falling uselessly to his sides as his chest rose and fell with a desperate need for oxygen. His eyes blinked rapidly, fighting to see through the explosion of stars, to see the man at his waist.

"Oh my god..." He ran his hands through his hair, wiping a thick sheen of sweat from his brow and sighed contently, his body still tingling uselessly from the overpowering orgasm.

But as the orgasmic high filtered off, reality sank in and his stomach knotted.

Jimmy, his _best_ friend, had just sucked him off... and he'd loved every second of it.

**Jimmy:**

Eyelashes fluttered as he felt the boy tense, tangy cum splashing over his tongue. Moaning, Jimmy swallowed down the generous load, reaching up to stroke the base of the boy's shaft, milking every little bit. Pulling off with a wet pop!, he squeezed one last time and licked off the last drop. Smiling, he licked his lips before kissing Lyric's hip. Sitting up, he ruffled his hair, chuckling huskily from the mess his friend had made it. "You ok?"

**Lyric:**

Lyric nodded slowly, his chest still heaving from exertion. Who knew oral sex could ever be _that_ good. Leave it to the gays to conquer that.

A giddy smile crept over his lips as his face flushed from embarrassment, his hands quickly flying to cover his rosy cheeks. Still high from the sexual adrenaline, he lowered a hand to tuck himself back into his briefs and awkwardly slid them back over his hips, leaving the fly undone as he took in a deep, steadying breath.

What to do now? What to say? He couldn't deny that he'd enjoyed himself and that he liked Jimmy. He couldn't like to his best friend.

At the same time, he wanted to. Because he was straight. But lying to him would mean that he had used him and under _no_ circumstances did he want Jim thinking that.

Instead, his reply came out a hoarse whisper. "You ok?"

**Jimmy:**

His smile faltering ever so slightly at the long absence of speech, Jimmy rubbed his thighs, trying to calm his heartbeat. Sitting back on his legs, he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

This could possibly make or break their friendship. Until he knew what Lyric wanted this to mean, he'd do his best to do damage control. Moistening his swollen lips, he offered a smile and nodded."Course I'm ok. " Leaning forward, he gingerly toyed with a bit of frayed thread on Lyric's jeans."Did you...enjoy yourself?"

**Lyric:**

Ever so slowly, Lyric's hand moved away from his face, revealing that arched eyebrow as if to say, 'are you fucking kidding me??'

"Yeeeeah...?" he drawled out, his voice rising an octave at the end in a 'duh' sound. He cleared his throat awkwardly and sat up, his fingers fumbling at his zipper until he succeeded in closing and buttoning the fly.

"That was... I mean we..." he faltered, clearing his throat yet again. He too rubbed anxiously at the back of his neck and was looked to his friend with doe eyes... just as his door opened. Lyric jumped, visibly shaken by the unexpected intrusion.

"Everything alright in here?" Simone asked cautiously, feeling the tension in the air.

"Y-yeah mom. We're find." he smiled wryly and bent over, suddenly busying himself with picking up bags and trash off the floor. The need for a clean floor was suddenly overwhelming.

"Ok." She studied both the boys for a moment, trying to get a feel, for what she wasn't sure. "Ok, if you say so. Listen, Gordon is going to be home soon. He stopped and got take out. You staying for dinner, Jimmy?"

Lyric swallowed harshly, his hands freezing mid air as he reached for belt buckle laying amongst the debris.

**Jimmy:**

Jimmy chuckled, feeling a bit relieved that Lyric wasn't regretting what they'd done already. Well, he'd thought that until the boy started falling over his words. Sighing, he glanced over his shoulder as Lyric's mother came in the room. Wow, he SO didn't miss randomly-bursting-in adults.

Catching the tension in his friend's posture, Jimmy sighed to himself and shook his head, putting on his best mom-friendly smile, "Nah. I gotta get home. It's my turn to make dinner. Thanks though Mrs. B."

Standing up once he was sure his erection had diminished, Jimmy gave a parting wave, his green gaze lingering perhaps a moment too long on his friend."Cya Lyr."

**Lyric:**

"Uh yeah... See ya." He replied quietly, watching nervously as the older boy left. Simone watched after him, only turning back to face her son once Jimmy had gone back down the stairs.

"You sure everything is ok?" Lyric sighed and laid back down on the bed, rubbing furiously at his eyes, not caring if he smudged his liner.

"Yeah mom. Just peachy."


End file.
